<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night He Got Back [Klance] by sleepless_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125467">The Night He Got Back [Klance]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_gay/pseuds/sleepless_gay'>sleepless_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_gay/pseuds/sleepless_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dont have time for this Lance."<br/>Its been months and thats all he says to me? <br/>I've been missing him for months..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night He Got Back [Klance]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, like 2 am late, but Lance could not stop thinking about it. </p><p>"I dont have time for this Lance." </p><p>He just walked right past me, after months of being gone, months of me missing him every night. <br/>I'd never tell him, but while he was away I would sneak into his room. His pillows still smelled like him for about a month after he was gone. Oh God. I slept there so many nights it must smell like me now.. Its too late to fix that, maybe he won't notice.. <br/>I missed him so much, I wanted to talk to him, yell at him for leaving, cry, scream, kiss him, touch him, feel him-<br/>God I need to stop. </p><p>But before he even knew he got up, Lance was standing outside of Keiths door. "Shit-" He was suddenly so nervous and he didn't know why. He had no plan, no idea what he was going to say. </p><p>           ".....Lance?" </p><p>He didn't even see the door open.<br/>He looked up and his eyes landed on keiths lips. Last time they where together, Lance was the taller one. He looked up finally to meet the half-Galrens eyes, they where brighter than before, even in the dark.<br/>"H-Hey there Keith-Buddy!" <br/>He rambled slightly and fidgeted. Lance didn't know why he was so nervous.<br/>"Lance? Its 2 am, what are you doing here?" </p><p>Was his voice deeper? Holy shit thats hot.. </p><p>He shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. shook off the thought and took a deep breath. "Keith, I need to talk to you." <br/>He said rather sternly compared to how anxious he had been a few moments ago.<br/>"Okay..?" Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his bed. <br/>"I think I know what you want to talk about." <br/>Keith let out a small sigh and Lance stood infront of him, confused. "You do?" <br/>"Yeah," He nodded. "Im sorry. I know I was rude today, I just.. I didn't want to face you." <br/>Thats not what Lance expected at all. So in response he did something Keith didn't expect, He hugged him. Keith was still for a few moments before hugging him back just as tight. "I missed you, so fucking much Keith." Lances voice wavered and turned into more of a whimper. "Never do that again." <br/>"I wont, I wont im so sorry lance..." Keith mumbled and held Lance tightly in his arms.<br/>They stayed like that for a while untill Lance finally spoke up again.<br/>"Theres another reason I wanted to see you..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>